


Kiss the One You Love

by The_Dragon_Em



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em
Summary: Hermione and her secret fiancé are coming out of the shadows, and Hermione's nervous.First posted on FF.net in January 2005.





	Kiss the One You Love

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

The pretty brunette smiled at the man whose lap she had just removed herself from, but the faint trace of worry didn't leave her eyes. "It's nothing, darling."

The man stood, smiling slightly at her choice of words. Darling . . . being called that was still something of a novelty, and he found it felt surprisingly good. Drawing Hermione into his arms, he kissed her forehead gently. "You're worried about something. I promised when I proposed that I'd protect you. Let me."

"It's just . . . it seems like the entire world is against us"

"That didn't stop you from saying yes last month, and I can't see you giving in now." His fingers gently traveled back across her cheeks and into the thick hair at the back of her head. "We both knew the first time we kissed that there would be no going back,"

Hermione smiles softly at the wash of memories his words brought to the surface. Fights—so many fights—and then that fateful night, when she'd thought he was going to hill her. He was so angry. And such a powerful wizard, and his reflexes were trained for war. Instead. He had kissed her, and they had practically devoured each other before it had occurred to either of them that what they were doing did not logically follow their earlier behavior.

After that, they'd hidden from each other for a while. In the end, Hermione had gone to talk to him about what had happened. They had decided to keep it a secret. they had started sneaking around to see each other soon after that. More than a year had passed before he had proposed on the day the war ended. Hermione had been laughing and crying so hard that she could barely say yes.

Hermione's smile faded as her thoughts returned to what they planned to tell the world the next day. "I suppose we have put off telling everyone for as long as we can."

"If I could leave us undisturbed for another moment I would," he told her gently, sitting and pulling her back down onto his lap. "I have been perfectly happy with you, and I don't want people sticking their noses in our business any more than you do. But we both have parents, family, and friends, people who should be told rather than just receiving a wedding announcement."

Hermione signed, laying her head against her fiancee's chest. "I suppose you're right."

Smiling, the man pressed Hermione as close to himself as he could. "I love you, Hermione, and that's all that matters. If the rest of the world doesn't like it, I don't care, as long as you're happy."

Hermione smiled, turning to kiss her fiancé. Just before their lips met, she whispered, "I love you, too, Draco. With all my heart."


End file.
